1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for reading images while establishing certain processing conditions with respect to image information recorded on a number of subject copies to be read, and efficiently obtaining image information to be reproduced based on the established processing conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image scanning reading and reproducing systems are widely used in the printing and platemaking industries for electrically processing image information of originals or subject copies to produce original film plates with a view to simplifying the entire process and improving the quality of printed images.
The image scanning reading and reproducing systems have an image reading apparatus. In the image reading apparatus, an original or subject copy which is stored and positioned in a copy cassette is two-dimensionally scanned to read image information therefrom.
To produce an original film plate, a copy cassette is first fed to an image reader, and preliminarily scanned in the image reader in order to establish image processing conditions such as a magnification ratio and a gradation condition, for example. Based on the image information that is obtained by the preliminary scanning process, optimum image processing conditions are established. Then, the image information is scanned in a fine scanning process under the established image processing conditions.
However, the preliminary and fine scanning processes require a considerable period of time in which they are carried out. These processes are responsible for lowering the processing efficiency if original film plates are to be produced by reading image information from a number of subject copies to be read. Another problem arising out of the processing of a number of subject copies is difficulty in keeping abreast of the processing status of each subject copy.